Class E File: The rescue
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When informed by Aguri's spirit is still alive, Nagisa and Ritsu mount a rescue mission to save her, but is everything as it seems, or is Shiro waiting for them in the shadows?


"SON OF A BITCH!" Nagisa said as he dodged a bullet.

"Careful Nagisa that was a Teflon tipped armour piercing round" Ritsu said from his phone

"Thanks for the advice" Nagisa said reloading "Remind me why we're here?"

"Up ahead is our target. Mission Recon is nearly complete. Advise bringing a full squad with actual weapons

"I brought a weapon" Nagsia exclaimed

"No you brought a sword to a warzone" Ritsu said

"So sue me" Nagisa said dodging gunfire

"Can't if you're dead" Ritsu said

"Why me?" Nagisa said taking cover.

* * *

 _ **Ten hours earlier!**_

Nagisa was down by the lake once again practicing his sword skills with Aguri watching.

"Kind of weird having a ghost watch you" Nagisa said

"If you say so" Aguri said "When I was your age I wasn't a potential assassin with hope of killing the bastard who was about to marry my girlfriend's sister" Aguri said

"No you're the bastard's mistreated fiancé who deserves to be with the right man" Nagisa said

"I know" Aguri said "Oh by the way I'm not a ghost" she smiled as she made Nagisa misstep

"What?" Nagisa asked confused

* * *

"An astral protection" Karma said

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"But how she's suppose to be dead" Sugino said

"Physical she's all healed. But Yanagisawa is keeping her comatose. He believes that she may have been affected by the anti-matter in ways Koro-sensei hasn't" Nagisa said

"Ritsu, can you get a location?" Karma asked

"On it" Ritsu chirped

"You're not thinking of" Sugino said

"No, we'll scout it out and if she's there we report it to Karasuma and Koro-sensei, get geared up and go in full bore" Karma said

"Bad idea" Sugino said

"I should go, after all I'm extremely lucky and dare I say it small enough to get in find out if she's there and get out. I'll take a katana with me" Nagisa said

"We have to hurry, the deadline is two weeks away" Sugino said

"We'll get it done. And after we save Yukimura-sensei, we'll save Korogane-sensei" Nagisa said

"Got them"

* * *

 **That Night!**

"This is just ballsy!" Nagisa said

"Agreed, to think that he would be hiding out of an abandoned factory" Ritsu said

"That once belonged to Horibe Electronics" Nagisa said

"I know, around the back" Ritsu said as she guided Nagisa inside. He was wearing his combat uniform with a Katana slung across the back.

"Careful a guard is about to come across your path in five" Ritsu said as Nagisa unsheathed his Katana and held it so the blunt part of the sword was to the front. Quickly he stepped out and knocked the gun out

"Take that gun, it's a Barretta 92FS Inox" Ritsu said as Nagisa took the gun and placed it in his belt. "You'll only have fifteen shots"

"Got it" he said as he walked away while crouching. He needed to get to Aguri-sensei and get her out of there, Nagisa came to a corridor. "Alright which way?" he asked

"Left, but be careful; I'm reading three life signs up ahead

"Roger" Nagisa said creeping around the corner to see three special op mercenaries just standing around. "I need a dsitarction" the bluenette said

"Coming right up" Ritsu said as she sounded an alarm in a far off sector. The three bolted as Nagisa rushed into the corridore.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Karasuma shouted

"He's on a mission right now" Ritsu said  
"Where?" Irina asked

"An abandoned warehouse that once belonged to Horibe Electronics" Ritsu said

"My family's old company" Itona said

"What is the objective?" Koro-sensei said

"This woman appears to be the target" Ritsu said showing a picture of the target Nagisa went after

"AGURI!" Kaede shouted

"You know her Kayano?" Irina asked

"My older sister, that's my older sister" Kaede tearred up

"Akari" Koro-sensei said "I don't understand how is she alive?" the teacher asked

"There was something about anti-matter" Karma said

"Which gave her some sort of mental projection power" Sugino said

"Nagisa said he was going in to save her and bring her back" Karma said

"WHY!" Karasuma said

"We don't know" Karma said

* * *

"Just a bit further" Ritsu said

"Good, anything else coming?" Nagisa asked looking around

"Shit, Nagisa I've detected Shiro about 5 kilometres out" Ritsu said

"Are you kidding?" Nagisa sked

"No, I'll try and delay him with the traffic lights" Ritsu said

"Then hurry!" Nagisa said as he quickly moved down the hallway. Soon he was stopped by two guards. "SHIT!" Nagisa said pulling out the gun he had on him and fired, shooting one of them in the leg.

"You little bastard!" the other guard said opening fire using an M4 carbine

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nagisa said

* * *

 **Present**

"Okay, so I just have to shoot him in the leg" Nagisa said

"Be careful he's got a better angle on you" Ritsu said

"A little help?" Nagisa asked

"On it" Ritsu said as Nagisa focused his breathing. He was trying to enter his assassin mode. Ritsu dimmed the lights.

"Time to strike" Nagisa said opening his eyes to reveal they were now locked into the serpent's Gaze, one of the signs he was in assassin form. Stepping out of cover quickly he noticed his perception of time had become altered to make it seem like the world was slower than it was. He pulled the trigger twice and shot both knees making the guard go down before Nagisa ran in and punched the guy in the face knocking him out.

"Ritsu" Nagisa stated taking the gun.

"Straight ahead" she said

"Good" Nagisa said heading for his target, In about five minutes he was staring at the sedated body of Aguri Yukimura. Glimpsing around the room he saw what was keeping her under. He pulled the tubes containing the sedative out and located a adrenaline needle.

"Stab it into her chest to get her to wake up" Ritsu said

"Okay" Nagisa said doing what Ritsu stated. "Where's Shiro?" he asked as he threw the needle away and waited

"I'm sending him down the fifth detour" Ritsu said as Aguri groaned

"Evening sensei, we have to get you out of here" Nagisa said

"Nagisa Shiota?" she asked acting hung-over

"Yes ma'am"

"I told you where I was in a dream" Aguri said leaning on Nagisa as she got up

"Not a dream ma'am" Nagisa said

"MOVE IT!" Ritsu said

"Okay, this way" Nagisa said

* * *

"We're nearly there" Nagisa said

"Finally, sorry to have slowed you down Nagisa, what was supposed to be ten minute turned into thirty" Aguri said

"Hey not that I mind, but how are we going to get out of here? I'm carrying weapons" Nagisa said

"You're not!" a voice shouted out as several guns sounded being prepared and spotlight were turned on Nagisa. Shiro walked out as the spotlights lined up on him

"Shiro!" Nagisa said

"Nagisa Shiota, once again you have attempted to foil my plans. But as you see I caught onto your plans at the fourth detour" Shiro said pulling out an old WW2 German Luger P08

"Nice Gun" Nagisa said pulling out his Barretta and aimed. So did most of Shiro's soldiers. "Crap" he though before the sounds of a helicopter were heard.

"What?" Nagisa, Shiro and Aguri asked

* * *

Appearing in the night sky was a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low helicopter, with the bay doors opened.

"On target" Rinka said

"Agreed" Chiba said "I have eyes on the target Chiba said armed with his Blaser R93 sniper rifle. Rinka was also using the same Sniper Rifle.

"Clear that yard so we can get in there!" Isogai said

"YES SIR!" the snipers said

"We are using tranq rounds right?" Rinka asked

"Yeah of course" Chiba said as he pulled the trigger. Rinka quickly followed.

"NO!" Shiro said as he turned his back to Nagisa and Aguri. Nagisa quickly let go of Aguri and stealthily drew his katana blade and placed the scabbard down. The helicopter got in range. Suddenly Kanzaki and Sugino get out each armed with an HK G36C assault Rifle. Looping an arm under each of Aguri's shoulders they got her back to the Pave Low.

"Take off" Sugino said

"Roger" Karasuma said

* * *

"It's over Shiro, we win" Nagisa said slipping into Samurai mode.

"Not yet, you still have something to lose!" Shiro said opening fire. But Nagisa deflected each bullet. Soon Shiro was out of rounds threw it on the ground before drawing a Daito and parried Nagisa's Katana. Soon it was a sword fight with the victor being unknown, for each clashed of the blades drew sparks and ringing

"You think you can beat me?" Shiro asked

"No I don't think I can win" Nagisa declared loudly before standing up "I KNOW I CAN WIN!" he shouted slashing Shiro's sword hand, before grabbing his foe's sword and stabbing it into his foot making Shiro howl in pain. Nagisa was now in full assassin mode standing proudly. Gripping his katana he ran forward.

"NOOOO!" Shiro shouted as Nagisa's shoved his blade through Shiro's ribs and his heart, cutting it in two.

"I told you I would win" Nagisa said "And now I've cleaved your black heart in two" Nagisa said withdrawing his Katana and carefully placing in back in its scabbard until an inch of the blade remained visible which Nagisa dropped making Shiro fall over dead at the same time. He barely made it to the helicopter that was landing with two of his friends ready to jump out

* * *

"Get him in here NOW!" Karasuma roared as Isogai and Chiba caught the collapsing Nagisa.

"Easy man you got you" Isogai said

"Thank you" Nagisa said drowsy

"Better secure this" Sugino said placing Nagisa's sword into a weapon's locker.

"Aguri?" Kaede asked

"Akari, look how much you've grown" Aguri said

"not s much as I would have liked" Kaede said snuggling up to her sister.

"There is still time, there is still time." Aguri said falling asleep. Nagisa saw this and just smiled before wincing

"Well damn" He said as he noticed the blood trickling

"NAGISA!" Kaede cried

"SHIT! When did that happen?" Kanzaki asked

"Don't worry its a scratch" Nagisa said as Sugino and Kaede went to work patching him up "But hey objective complete, on both counts"

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" Isogai said

"So tired" Nagisa said

"Sleep you've earned it" Kaede said softly as Nagisa fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 **Kaede POV**

What followed to my recollection was that Nagisa and Aguri were admitted to hospital; Nagisa getting chewed out by Karasuma, but who cares my boyfriend saved my sister. No guy would ever do that. But Nagisa did kill a terrorist. Turns out Shioro had plans for making more like Koro-sensei only half as fats and really dumb, with a nanotech network allowing Shiro to control them. Not to mention the other half a dozen human experiments. So Karasuma recruited Nagisa and gave him a promotion from civilian to Private First Class Nagisa Shiota. After that Nagisa also had been scouted by several schools dealling with security such as SHIELD Academy and Butei High, but he chose a civilian high school. So that was how my sister was saved and Shiro killed. But I can't help but think we have one more evil to deal with...I hate homework.

* * *

 **Okay so this is how Aguri can be alive at the end of the Class-E fun files and Pairing Files 3rd, now I know I'm straying off in AU Territory here, but um...too late I already did a while ago; just not sure where I thinkj in the Fun Files I tweaked some things here and there but nonetheless I know this feels a little lacklustre I was finishing it late last night but hopefully you guys in enjoy it.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the Flipside**


End file.
